Secrets
by AliciaC
Summary: While Spike struggles with his relationship with Buffy she tries to get on with her life day by day, emotionally and physically she continued to hurt him till one day everything is turned upside down. s6
1. Default Chapter

Spike felt the bed move slightly under his weight; he felt the warm body that as next to his sit up on the bed. He didn't open his eyes he just laid there, seemingly asleep. He felt a small hand lay on his chest lightly tracing the patterns. His six pack. This is how it was for him, his hands burning to touch the slayer but couldn't. The only affection he'd gotten from her was when she thought he was sleep. He felt her hand travel up his chest and over his arm where it grasped his hand. Holding it tightly almost in a death grip.

Buffy watched as he lay before her emotionless. The only mirror to his emotions was closed tight. Hiding his blue orbs from her. She reached out and ran her fingers threw his bleached locks with a look of confusion on her face. She looked around the crypt readying herself to bolt to get her clothes.

She swept her fingers over his cheekbones. She figured that it was okay to stay here if he was asleep and not knowing how much he affected her. Each tender stroke wouldn't be known in his mind. Just hers.

When she told Tara about them Tara asked one question that echoed in her mind over and over again. "Do you love him?" She gulped at the question and dodged it, as if the blond hadn't said anything at all. Moving onto the next topic easily. She said that it was okay to love him. Buffy didn't see how. Spike was evil, soulless. But he loved her. How was that possible? He loved Dawn like she was his own sister.

Spike bit his cheek to stop himself from doing anything as he felt her hand fall flat on his cheek. He willed himself to relax under her hot touch. But his body just wouldn't. He felt Buffy's hand move away from him and the bed readjusted tohis weight ones she got up. He opened his eyes to see her bending over and looking for her clothes. "Goin' so soon, pet?"

She didn't even bother to look at him as she pulled on her pants. "Why would I stay?"

"Right, play this now." He sighed sitting up. Leaning on his elbows as he watched with a sideways glance as she searched threw the room for her shirt. "T's on the lamp."

Buffy looked at him and then looked over at the lamp where her shirt was draped over it. She walked over to the lamp and pulled the shirt over her head.

In silence Spike watched her get up and walk to the rabbit hole. She jumped down and was gone. He sighed heavily and fell back on his pillow.

TBC ..

REVIEW


	2. Chapter Two

Buffy woke up the next morning, the bright light from the sun warming her face; she listened and heard Dawn getting ready for school. She sighed, getting up and sitting on the beds edge. Her body ached, not in a bad way. It ached for the pleasure only he could give her; She ached for him to touch her again. To whisper how much he loved her in her ear again.

But whenever he'd do it she would turn him away. Tell him he was worthless and disgusting. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her. Why did she let him do those things to her? She got up off the bed and quickly changed into some blue jeans and a blue shirt. Ran her brush threw her hair. She made her way downstairs and smiled warmly at her friend who was preparing breakfast.

"Hey, Buff, you were out late again last night." Willow said, "Another big demon?"

Buffy looked up, "umm, yeah, it's okay though, Spike saw me with it and helped." Buffy said.

"That was good." Willow said, turning her attention back to her eggs.

Buffy sighed. The thought of leaving this place right now was in her mind. Leaving now and going to Spikes. Let him take her out of this world that her _friends _brought her back to.

Double Meat Palace

Buffy flipped the burger with her greasy spatula and sighed watching the meat sizzle on the stove. "You can take your break now." The nameless boy told her. Buffy nodded and took off her hat. Then she saw him. He was passing by the window, stopped, made shore he made eye contact and continued to walk.

Buffy walked out into the back alley, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Spike smirked, "Thought that was obvious." He said pushing her up against the near wall.

"We cant." Buffy said simply, "N-not here."

Spike looked around, "Place is good as any."

Buffy looked up at him, gulped as she felt his hands moved down her chest and to her pants, he played with the zipper pulling it up and down a few times. "We shouldn't." Buffy whispered looking up at him.

"Does that mean you don't want to?" He asked slipping his hand into her baggy red pants, Buffy gasped, "Feels like you wanna." He said leaning in and kissing the side of her throat.

"S-spike, but what… what if someone sees?" She asked. She couldn't help herself she started to rock against his hand she gripped his shoulders as his mouth swept over her throat, worshiping her skin.

Spike feathered kisses up her neck, her chin and when he tried to kiss her mouth she turned her face so he couldn't. He sighed. But once again, he took what ever he could get. His mouth moved to her ear, his hand moving along with her, her moans started to get louder and he moved back. No more waiting.

He pulled her pants down so they puddle around her feet. His long leather duster shielding her small body from anyone but him, "Mine." He whispered possessively, Buffy hadn't heard it, to lost in her own world working on undoing his belt.

Spike steadied both hands on the wall next to Buffy's head. He pushed himself into her and started to pump in and out of her. He'd tried to look at her, kiss her, but she wouldn't let him, whenever he'd turn his head to look at her she'd look away.

Buffy was determined not to give him anything, not even a whimper, but a moan escaped her lips. She promised herself she wouldn't let this happen again. But here she was, in the back of The Double Meat Palace, Spike once again inside her and she was feeling it again, the over whelming pleasure that only he could give her.

The feeling of being love, being cared for, the feeling of his amazing skills when it came to what ever he did with her. Hours on hours of mind blowing pleasure. Consuming her. She hands trembled from the firm grip she had on her shoulders. She was shaking. Her whole body. Overwhelmed with pleasure.

Spike growled low in his throat, inside Buffy. He was inside the slayer. He started to pound harder. Gripping at the fabric that covered her, wanting it off.

The next thing Buffy new she was in Spike's arms, her legs wrapped around his waist arms around his shoulders. As he pounded into her as she moaned from above him. Buffy ran her fingers threw her soft bleached locks. Throwing her head back and hitting the back of it against the wall, there was too much pleasure running around in side her to allow her any pain.

He looked up at her, catching her face in his gaze, When Buffy noticed the gentle and caring look he gave her, a look full of love and devotion, she looked away.

Later

Spike stood zippering his pants; he grabbed a cigarette from his duster and lit it. He plopped it in his mouth and watched as Buffy fixed her clothes. He took a long puff from the 'cancer stick' as Dawn called it, and he pushed himself off the wall.

Buffy again carefully avoided his gaze. She straightened her shirt, ran her fingers threw her hair and turned to him taking a deep breath, "Presentable?"

Spike nodded lifting a hand to touch her cheek but she flinched away from him, he sighed. "Yeah, you look beautiful." He told her softly. Watching the spark of hatred flicker in her eyes. "How're you gettin' home?"

Buffy shrugged, "I-I don't know yet, I think I'm walking."

"I can take you." He offered.

Buffy shook her head, "I don't need you, Spike, just stop."

Spike watched as she moved back into the Burger Joint and clenched his fists. His jaw clicked. He turned on his heel, in the mood to kill something. Hit something. Anything would do.

Buffy got home; she walked into the house seeing Dawn and Willow on the couch watching a movie. Dawn turned to her with a wide smile, "Hey Buff! We're watching Van Helsing!" Dawn said happily, "Wanna watch?"

Buffy nodded, "Sure."

"How was work?" Dawn asked, "Spike said he was gonna stop by, see how you were doin'."

Buffy nodded, sitting down next to her sister, "He did, he tried to talk me out of the job." Buffy explained, "How did you know? Did he stop by here?"

Dawn nodded, "Helped me with my history homework." She explained, "He's totally smart!"

The Grave Yard

Night

Buffy punches a vampire and it flies back, he grabs her stake from her waist band and stakes the vamp as it starts to lunge at her for the fifth time that night. She sighed, looking at the crypt in front of her. His crypt. The crypt she knew everyway out of, every way in.

She stood out side the crypt for a little while. Waiting. She took a deep breath. She moved toward the crypt and into the place. She saw Spike sprawled out on the lazy boy chair watching TV. He didn't even bother to turn to look at her.

"So, you decided to come in then?" He twisted his head to look at the blond, "what do you want?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "What do you think I _want_ Spike? Why else would I be here?" She asked rolling her eyes.

TBC..

REVIEW??


	3. Ignore me much?

The bed shook slightly, Buffy turned to see if Spike was still asleep. He was, sleeping soundly. She placed her hand on his chest and it started to rise and fall. She gasped and pulled her hand back. His chest stopped moving his. His body stopped using the unneeded breath. "Spike?" She whispered softly. Checking. No answer. "Spike?" She tried a little louder.

Buffy moved slightly resting her head on his shoulder. She reached out grabbed his arm pulling it across her waist. When she settled in his arms she closed her eyes and felt his grip around her tighten and he brought her closer to him.

She titled her head upward to make sure he was still asleep. His eyes were shut. She bowed her head again and closed her eyes. Letting one of her small hands sprawl ac across his chest. Latching on his shoulder.

Spike opened his eyes. Looking down at the blond in his arms. Same thing every night. It was killing him. To be so close to her, and not have her. To have her in his arms, and not hold her. His fingers ached to run threw her hair as it brushed his shoulder. They ached to run down her arm.

If my heart could beat it would break my chest 

Buffy's heart rate started to quicken when she felt his grip on her loosen. Her hand unlatched from his shoulder, suddenly very awake. It swept over his nipple and down to his abs. Feeling out all the muscles underneath her fingertips. "Why can't…" She said softly.

_You're scared, ashamed of what you feel, you can't tell the ones you love, you know they couldn't deal. _

Spike felt a small puddle of water… no tears… on his shoulder. He looked down at her, confused. He could smell the sorrow, the anger rolling off of her like smoke. But there was something else there too, the slightest hint of it. Passion.

_You know, you got a willing slave. _

The words he'd sung to her, he knew exactly what he was singing. The words wouldn't stop coming from his lips that night. Couldn't trap or stop them. Now he sat in silence. His grip on his lover tightening as he cradled her to him.

_I know I should go. But I follow you like a man possessed. There's a traitor here beneath my chest, it hurts me more then you've ever guessed. If my heart could beat it would break my chest. _

He waited until her breath evened out he knew she was asleep. He leaned in and kissed her on top of the head softly. His head met the pillow again, his eyes drifting over his surroundings. The old dirty crypt. Sure it looked better then when he got it. the sheets he lay in with his lover, clean.

His eyes fell on the ceiling. He felt Buffy start to shake in his arms. She moaned. It was pain-filled moan. "Don't" Her soft plea filled the silence that invaded the crypt. "Please, don't…" She cried.

Spike looked down at her, "Love, shh, what is it?"

"S-spike?" Came her slurred response. "Please, Spike, I'm…" She said, "Don't."

Before he had a chance to say anything, green eyes met his. Her eyes burned with new tears. "Buffy-" She stopped him from continuing what ever he was going to say by punching him. "Bloody hell." He swore.

Buffy's eyes turned shocked scared.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" He asked tenderly.

Buffy felt trapped, "No, l-let me go." She begged pushing him off of her. She moved off of the bed throwing her clothes on.

Spike got up from the bed putting his pants on, "Buffy, please, love, tell me what happened." He begged standing in front of the shaking blond.

"I need to go." Buffy said shoving him out of her way. Walking down to the rabbit hole.

"Buffy!" Spike called jumping down after her.

When Buffy got out down to the floor section she grabbed her jacket and put her shoes on. She looked at Spike who just slipped into his boots. She rushed for the door but he was in front of her when she got there. Blocking her from the door. "Buffy…" He called softly.

Buffy looked at him, "Get out of my way, Spike."

"Will you just bloody tell me what's goin' on?" He pleaded.

Buffy stiffened, "Out of the way, now." She ordered.

Spike sucked in his cheeks. Shook his head. His eyes falling over her shaking form.

Buffy threw a shaky punch at him. He looked back at her, split lip. She shoved him out of the way and ran from the crypt.

Spike sighed watching her run. He looked down at the cold, hard floor and with out warning turned around and punched the wall. Leaving a fist mark in the rock. He pulled his hand out of the hole and looked down at his bloody knuckles. Laughing.

…

Spike sat on his chair sprawled out watching some movie. "So, you just don't come to the house anymore?" Dawn's voice called. Spike turned his head to see her standing at the door, looking at him.

"Bit? What are you doin' here?" He asked standing.

"Just coming to see you, since you can't find time in your busy schedule to see me anymore." She spat coldly. "What's taking up your time now?" she looked at the TV, "Right, South Park, much more important then me."

Spike sighed, he just _couldn't _win when it came to the bloody Summers' women. "What happened bit?" He asked concern in his voice.

"I missed you." She explained, softening.

"Sorry I haven't been around." He apologized.

"Is… is it because of Buffy?" Dawn asked in a small voice.

"Part of it, not because I've got anything against big sis, pet, jus' you don't need me bein' big brother now that she's… back." Spike told her,

"But… it's not really like she's back. She's been gone." Dawn explained, "It's like she wont even look at me anymore."

She'd even been spending less time with him; sure she'd been there for a few hours. But instead of staying a while afterwards she'd take off. She'd gotten even colder.

"IT's like she doesn't… she doesn't love me anymore."

Spike's head shot up, "Don't you say that." He said, "OF course she loves you, she's just going threw a hard time right now." Spike explained. "She does love you, more then anything."

"Then… then why is she like that?"

"She was in heaven, nib, she just needs time to… get back to her old Slayer self."

"Can I stay here tonight?" Dawn asked in a small voice, "Please? I never get any sleep at home, I used to sleep here all the time!" She reminds him.

Spike nodded, "Fine, go change into some night clothes. I'll go call the witches." He told her, Dawn nodded and ran into his room. Spike sighed, the nearest payphone was only a few feet away so he would be able to keep an eye on the crypt to make sure no baddies got in with his niblet in there.

TBc…

REVIEW??


	4. Honey Combs

Spike walked back into the crypt, "Called the house, Willow said that its fine since you don't have school tomorrow," spike explained.

"Hey!" Dawn called from inside his bedroom. "When did you get a TV in here?" She asked, coming out from the room dressed in one of Spike's black t-shirts and some boxers.

Spike moved to the fridge making himself a mug of blood. "Clem brought it over the other day." Spike explained, "pretty good one too." He told her putting the mug in the microwave and hitting a few buttons.

"So," Dawn said flopping down on the armchair and smiled as "The Nightmare Before Christmas" came on. "TNBC is on!" Dawn called.

Spike smirked grabbing some chips from his kitchen area and bringing the bag to dawn, he threw it to her. She smiled and opened it. "Umm!" She squealed and started to munch on the BBQ'd chips. Dawn shifted on the armchair, trying to get comfortable. "OW!" She yelped.

Spike looked at her, confused. "What?"

Dawn reached under her and pulled something out from underneath her. "What's…this." She looked at the small hoop earring. She looked up at Spike, "Do you have a girlfriend that I don't know about?" She looked at the earring, "This looks like Buffy's."

Spike looked at her, shocked, "Umm, she must have… dropped it last time she was… here." He told the young girl.

"In your chair?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, she's sat in it before, bit."

"And it just fell out of her ear?"

"I don't know, don't exactly wear the bleedin' things."

Dawn smiled, "That's what you're saying now." Dawn turned back to the TV, "Ohh! Shh, Sally's on! Jack and Sally are walking on the weird hill thing." She explained with a smile, "I love this movie!"

Spike rolled his eyes watching the girl eat and soaking into the story on the TV. "The best part of the bloody movie is when he goes into Christmas land."

Dawn smiled, "Sure sure." She said putting the earring down on the table next to the armchair not noticing Spike grabbing it and putting it in his pocket.

Spike secretly checked the crypt for anything else's of the slayers. If Dawn found a thong or something like that lying around its safe to say she might get suspicious.

As he thought, he found the little white thong hanging over the set of candles near the window; he grabbed it silently and stuffed it into his pocket. "Right, so, after the movie, time for bed." He told her.

Dawn smiled, laughed. "Sure, Spikey."

Summers' House

Buffy walked into the house, "Dawn!" She called putting her jacket on the coat hanger.

"She's not home." Willow told the slayer as she walked down the stairs. "I told her she could stay the night at Spike's. That's okay right?"

"At Spike's?" She asked, "Why? Why would you let my little sister stay at a CRYPT over night with a VAMPIRE?!" She asked. "An EVIL vampire."

"One, Spike will protect Dawn, no matter what. You know that, two, he's not evil." Willow said simply, "you know that."

Crypt

Dawn yawned; she fought to keep her eyes open as Spike told her another story. Spike noticed it, of course, "Right, bit, time for bed." Spike said picking the young girl up into his strong arms and carrying her into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, pulled back the covers and pulled them over her small body.

"Night, Spike." Dawn yawned.

"Night, bit." Spike kissed her lightly on the head.

"Love you." She whispered as he walked away.

He smiled, never got tired of hearing it, "Love you too, now get some shut eye, love." He closed the door and grabbed the pink blanket from underneath the microwave he put it on the armchair and snuggled up under it, watched TV. He listened to Dawn's soft breathing in the next room. Indicating that she was asleep.

He looked at the crypt door and sighed. He really needed to get a REAL place to stay. It was fine when it was just him and the slayer but with Dawn here he needed to keep watch all night. Not that he minded the niblet. He loved having her here.

Spike sighed a grabbed the earring out of his pocket, he had to, it was pocking him since he'd put it in there. He closed his eyes and silently turned off the TV. Hearing his little sister snoring in the next room—or what ever it was—He smelled the air. Essence of both him and the slayer lingered in the air. Like poison. Making him want what he can't have.

He didn't just was sex. Sure it was great. Having her like that. Giving him herself in that way. But she wasn't really. She didn't really give him what he needed. He didn't give her what she needed either. He knew it.

He figured it he hung onto it, it would get better. She would stop. Let him hold her once and a while. Maybe even take her slow and gently. But whenever he tried to give her _slow and gentle_ she'd turn away. Would refuse to look at him.

The next morning

Dawn opened her heavy eyes. She looked around and smiled. She wished it was the summer again. Things were so much simpler then. It was just Spike and her, inseparable. But now, Buffy decided to take him all for herself.

Sure she had a crush on him, who wouldn't? But she did look at him like an older brother. Sure last year she'd secretly wished he would get over his obsession with her sister and move to her… but she knew that would never happen.

She just wished that Buffy knew exactly what she was taking advantage of.

She got out of the bed; she walked into the next room and smiled. Seeing Spike cuddled underneath the covers in his armchair. She rolled her eyes and turned to his kitchen area. She grabbed some blood out of the fridge and poured it into his favorite cup. 'Kiss me, you're favorite Big Bad' She'd gotten it for him over the summer. She put it in the microwave and watched as it went round and round and round.

She grabbed the Honey Combs off the counter and poured herself a bowl. Then grabbed the milk out of the fridge. She checked to make sure it wasn't expired. She rolled her eyes to see it expired in two days. She started to munch.

Spike groaned loudly when the loud beeping sound ran his ears. "Bloody--!" He said angrily opening his eyes and the smell of blood filled the air as Dawn clicked the microwave open.

"thought you'd be hungry!" Her voice cheerful.

"Take it you slept well." Spike said, standing. He walked over to her and took the mug. Taking a sip. "Thanks."

Dawn gave him a toothy smile, "No problem." She sat and ate again.

Later

Buffy moaned loudly, she looked over at the neatly mad bed. She looked back at the man—no vampire-- on top of her and he caught her lips in a passionate kiss. She let him kiss her. His tongue teasing hers. With a muffled cry she came for the thousandth time that night.

Her hands unwrapped from around him and moved down his chest. That was moving up and down, She pulled away. He sighed, rolled onto his back next to her. "Right." Spike said.

"Uh.. we missed the bed again." She stated panting.

Spike smirked and looked toward the bed, "Lucky for the bed."

Buffy continues panting; she lifts herself up on her elbows and looks down at the rug covering her body. "Is this a new rug?"

"Mm, no. Just looks different when you're under it." He said tilting his head to the side and watched her.

Buffy laughed a little and looked around. "You know, this place is okay for a hole in the ground." She looked at him, "You fixed it up."

"Well, I ate a decorator once. Maybe something stuck."

"I've been thinking of doing something to my room." She tells him, she smiled when he moved closer to her. "Yeah, I think the New Kids on The Block are starting to date me."

Spike chuckled, "Well, if you want I can…" Spike stopped, looked at Buffy in surprise. "Are we having a conversation?"

"What? No! No,… maybe." She admitted.

"Hmmm." Spike said his eyes drifting over her face. To her eyes. Searching out the emotion that laid in them.

"What?"

"Well, isn't this usually the part where you… kick me in the head and run out, virtue fluttering?"

"That's the plan… soon as my legs start working again." She told him, embarrassed. She smiled lightly as he grinned and leaned his forehead against her arm. His hand creped back under the blanket and finding the inside of her thigh… She gasped. "Wha-again?"

He lifts his head and begins running his fingers up and down her arm. He placed an open mouth hot kiss on her shoulder. His eyes opening noticing Buffy close her eyes as he made his way to her neck. His hand moving underneath the rug…

Buffy moaned, "Ohh." She whispered her hips rising slightly. Spike chuckled against her neck. Making her skin vibrate. She moaned again.

"No rough housin', pet." He called softly. "Goin' to show you how good it can be." He whispered licked over his sire's mark. If the poof could see him now… No. Can't think about Angel. Not while you service the girl. "You're amazing." He whispered in her ear as he nibbled on her ear lobe.

"S-Spike." She whispered, "Ohh, God.."

He kisses along her jaw line and turns her head slightly to kiss her, she turns away. "I-I have to go." She said pushing him away.

Spike looked down at her, "Pet—"

"Don't." She warned, "Just… let me go."

Spike shook his head, "Buffy—"

"Spike! Get off me!"

Spike rolled over onto his back again and watched as she got up and started to dress. This time though. He didn't bother chasing after her.

TBC…


	5. You're not leaving me

She walked off the bus; the smell of death and destruction on her heals. She had long blond hair that shaped her pale gorgeous face, Her hair fell down her back in loose curls and over her chest, her ice blue eyes surveyed her surroundings like a hawk, She pressed her glimmering lips together as she entered the hot weather of SunnyDale. She didn't like it already.

She wore skin tight black leather pants with some black toe pointed boats, a tight black tank top that pushed her breasts up to show a nice amount of cleavage and a black leather jacket to go over it.

The sun warmed her pale face as she walked passed the gates, smiling at the man at the booth, with just a look he practically melted. She smiled walking toward him the hot sun weighing her down. "Hey," She said softly.

The boy drooled, "Hey, um, do you—"

"Shh," The girl shushed him she breathed an icy cold cloud filled the air between them and sped into the boy's chest turning him into ice. "Thanks, honey." She smiled, "Really needed some pick me up." She said with a smile, her eyes turning lighter.

Spike walked up to the Summers' house and walked in. He'd promised Dawn he would be over when they did the Christmas tree. He walked into the living room and smiled at the site, Buffy was on the floor building the tree from bottom up, Dawn was looking threw all the boxes for the ornaments.

Buffy's body knew he was there, but she didn't turn. Her body ached to jump to him. Let him hold her and never let go. Not ever. But she couldn't have that.

"Hey, Nib let." Spike said.

Dawn turned and squealed happily jumping up and giving Spike a hug, "I made you something!" She said happily. She moved back to the couch and grabbed something hiding it behind her back.

Buffy turned watching her sister and the vampire, Dawn showed Spike the small gingerbread mad she's made, it had a black trench coat on and white hair with fangs, then it had 'Spike' written across its chest. She watched as the emotion played on his face.

Dawn grabbed a little hook and stuck it threw the gingerbreads head, "See, we all have one." She explained, "Now you have one too."

Spike looked at the younger girl and he was at a lose for words; he was sure his eyes were watering. He didn't care; his head was spinning with so much, pride, joy, satisfaction. "T-thanks bit." He breathed out, his voice squeaking.

Buffy looked at him, seeing the look on his face, wanting him to wear that look more then he did his trench coat. She shook the thought away and continued to build the tree. A sweet smell filled the air and Willow and Tara came out of the kitchen holding two plates. One full of cookies and the other one held hot chocolate.

"How's the tree coming out?" Willow asked taking a seat on the couch taking a cookie and nibbling on it.

"Alright." Buffy said taking a branch, "Dawn, are you going to do this or what?" Buffy snapped turning to the girl and the vampire, her eyes locking with Spike's. Sending him a silent message. 'Why can't you see it?'

He obviously didn't read her correctly, he looked away and sat down next to Willow, grabbing some hot chocolate, he smiled at the witches when he noticed the marshmallows on a small tray. "For me?"

Tara smiled, "Dawn tipped us off." She explained

Spike looked at Dawn as she stretched out the branches to the tree. "I don't see why we don't just get a real tree." Dawn said.

"We've had this tree forever." Buffy said.

"I know." Dawn rolled her eyes.

Later

Spike sat back and watched as the girls covered the tree with lights and ornaments; Dawn was keeping count of how much more she had then Buffy. So far she was ahead by three. "Where are you gonna put yours?" Tara asked.

Spike looked up at the blond witch and looked over at the tree, "Oh, I…"

"Come on, Spike! Put it near one of mine!" Dawn said excitedly.

Spike smiled stood up and walked to where Dawn was, he moved in-between the former key and the slayer and hooked his onto the tree in-between a Buffy and Dawn ornament. Dawn smiled, "We have the weirdest family ever."

Spike smiled.

Later

Spike stood up and walked into the kitchen where Buffy was getting herself a drink. Finally alone. He walked over to her and she looked up at him, "I'm glad you came… for Dawn, she was happy."

Spike nodded he walked over to where she was leaning against the counter; he put one hand on either side of her. "Glad I came too." He whispered kissing the side of her throat lightly. Working up her jaw line.

Buffy bit her bottom lip, her body shaking. "Spike, stop." She whispered, "We can't, Dawn—"

"Won't walk in on us, they're watchin' that bleedin' movie." Spike promised slipping his hand underneath her shirt. Kissing her lightly on the lips, looking at her. Buffy moaned softly as he started to knead her tender skin. "God, you're beautiful."

Buffy moaned, "Spike." She whispered grabbing the back of his head and pulling his lips to hers in a rough kiss. Rubbing up against him. "hmmm, Spike."

"So, soft, Buffy…" He whispered pulled her to him and picking her up sitting her on the counter. He looked up at her, eyes full of lust, "Couldn't have worn a bloody skirt?"

"Didn't know." She explained breathing heavy.

"Come on guys! You're missing all the good parts!" Dawn's voice echoed threw the kitchen.

Buffy looked at Spike, panting, "Can you… do something fast?" she asked clearly embarrassed.

"Can I?" He lifted her into his arms; "Meet me in your room in a few minutes." He whispered before leaving her in the kitchen.

Buffy walked into the livingroom and looked around not spotting Spike, "Where'd he go?"

"He said he needed to meet Clem for something." Dawn explained her eyes glued to the TV, as was the witches.

Buffy nodded, "I have to go change, then I think I'm going to get some sleep." Buffy commented. They nodded not looking away from the TV. Buffy made her way up the stairs when she got to her room he was waiting for her, sitting on her bed. Boots, duster, and shirt off.

He stood up, she jumped up into his arms kissing him hungrily, "God, Spike." She moaned pushing him back into the dresser he reached out before it could fall.

"Slayer." He smirked.

Downstairs

"Did you hear something?" Tara asked looking up at the ceiling.

"No."

"No."

Upstairs

Buffy straddled his hips leaning in to give him a bruising kiss on the lips, she ran his hands up and down his muscular chest. She let his lips go her hands moving to his belt un doing it.

Spike watched, as she got frustrated as she worked on his belt. It was no understatement he would do anything or this woman. Her could smell her sweet sent fill the air as she silently rock back and forth on his chest. He could feel her threw the white satin thong she was wearing.

He reached up and grabbed her waist switching their positions, she was on the bottom, and he was on top.

Buffy looked up at him, caring eyes looking into hers. She hated it when he looked at her like that. Vulnerable. Easy to break. She wanted him on his back, so why wasn't he? She wanted the control. She pushed him away and he chuckled. She groaned, "No, let me—"

He trapped both of her hands above her head in one hand the other one slipping inside her thong. Buffy's eyes rolled closed. He bent forward to kiss her. Wanting to taste more of her. He moved to her mouth, kissing her gently.

Buffy didn't try to fight the kiss, she let him do it. His hand slowly making its way down her arm and to her face, cupping her cheek. Buffy moaned into his mouth, she knew this was wrong. It had to be. So why was she still kissing him?

Buffy pushed him off of her, violently.

He tumbled onto the floor, looking up at the Slayer as she grabbed her clothes, "This is _not_ going to happen." Buffy said turning to him, teary eyed.

"Buffy—"

"N-no." she said, her bottom lip quivering, "Just go." She ordered.

"Bu—"

"Stop! It's over! No more!" She screamed, "I want you out, I'm not coming back this time." She whispered. "So just get out of here!"

Spike stood up quickly putting his clothes on, "You know, you really know how to play a man. One second you care—or you act like it. The next…" He looks at her, gets in her face, "I'm sick of it. So maybe, I'm not coming back." He told her simply. He turned and jumped out her window.

Buffy watched him leave in shock, tears rolling down her cheeks, she slammed the window shut anger running threw her. How DARE he say that to her!

TBC…

REVIEW PLEASE??


	6. I Love You

Spike walked threw the doors to the bronze, a skinny brunet bumping into him on her way out. She looked up at him; tear tracks down her cheeks, "Sorry." She murmured, she had anger, betrayal, and fear rolling off her small form like smoke.

"T's Okay, pet." He assured her, before he had the chance to ask what was wrong she was out of the doors, to her car. He shook the feeling away and moved to the bar sitting on the stool facing the bartender, he ordered himself a beer and waited.

He got the bottle and opened it quickly, taking a long gulp. "Not going to numb the pain." Said a female voice, Spike turned and saw one of the most gorgeous women he'd ever seen. Her long blond hair falling around her shoulders, she wore a pair of black leather pants and a tight black shirt to show off her cleavage. (The demon girl from last chapter) "Just put it on hold."

Spike nodded, "Long as it aint there."

"Charisma." She introduced herself.

"Spike."

"Uhh_, the _Spike?" She asked tilting her head to the side, "Maybe I should be buying you a drink." She suggested. "Master vampire and all."

Spike chuckled, "Not anymore, pet." Spike said still not bothering to look at her, his eyes on the table in front of him, fingers playing with the bottle of dangerous liquid.

"The chip?" she asked, "You could have gotten it out by now—"

"Not the chip." Spike chuckled turning to her, his eyes turning dark blue and then back to his eye color. She smiled. "W-what was I saying?"

"I don't really know, were you going to buy me a drink?" She asked with a smile.

"Ted!" Spike called, "Get the lady a drink."

Summers' House

Buffy pulled herself together whipping her eyes. She got up from the corner of her room, next to her window. She looked herself over in the mirror. She sighed, she looked out the window and didn't see anything. She waited a few hours. Waiting. She'd thought he would come back.

Begging for her forgiveness. She _knew_ he would. So? Where was he? Why wasn't he here? Since when did he get his cockiness back? Did he just grow a backbone?

"_You know, you really know how to play a man. One second you care—or you act like it. The next…"_

What was wrong with her? Before she died she would never treat him that way… Why did she feel like this? IT was like he had this control over her she couldn't break.

Bronze

Spike smashed Charisma up against the wall, kissing her hard on the lips, she laughed into his mouth. Jumping up into his arms. "Privacy… outside." She breathed.

Spike smirked, "Bloody hell woman… for me."

Charisma laughed as he carried her out to the back shoving her up against the wall, she smiled widely as he kissed his way down her neck. His hair tangled in her hair. "Mmmm." She whispered, moaned.

He lifted his head catching her soft lips in his, the kiss started out rough and demanding and ended soft and gentle. She grabbed his hand when he started to pull up her shirt. "Wait." She called softly. "I-I…" She looked at him, "I want you to say it."

Spike smirked, "I love you."

TBC…

Short? Yes… sorry about that! I just wanted to get a new chapter out…

REWIVEW PLEASE??


	7. It's a spell

Buffy sat next to the Christmas tree, watching Dawn rip open one of her presents. There was a loud knock at the door. Buffy got up and walked toward the door, opening it to Spike who had his arm draped around the shoulders of a gorgeous blond. Buffy looked at him shocked, "Umm, hi." She said, confused.

Spike was holding a brightly colored box covered in wrapping paper. "Dawn here?" she asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, she's in the living room." Buffy answered, "Whose this?"

Spike looked at Buffy and then at Charisma, "Oh, this is Charisma, she's… my uh girlfriend."

Buffy looked at him shocked, "G-girlfriend?"

"Spike!" Dawn yelled happily and then she saw the blond at the door smiling. "Charisma! You brought her!" Dawn yelped happily, "Come on! Come in! I got your present underneath the tree Spike!"

Spike smiled and took Charisma by the hand and pulled her into the Slayer's home.

Spike sat down on the couch next to Charisma, the couple smiled and laughed as they watched Dawn open up her gifts. "You need to save some for tomorrow." Buffy told her sister, "It's actually Christmas."

Dawn nodded, "I know."

Spike handed Dawn her box and smiled at her eagerness to open it. "You can't open it till Christmas, bit." Spike told her, "Those are the rules."

"But! I don't like rules! They're more like… guidelines anyway!"

Buffy sat down next to Charisma, she looked at the goddess next to her. He seemed so much… happier with her. Then he ever did with her. Plus the girl was gorgeous. Any guy in their right minds would go for her.

"So, Charisma." Buffy started, "How did you and Spike meet?"

Charisma smiled at the blond next to her, "At the Bronze, two days ago." Charisma explained, "He bought me a drink."

"Two days go…" Buffy remembered. Was the night she kicked him out.

"I've only been in Sunny Dale about a week now. Spike's letting me stay with him at his crypt." Charisma explained.

"She's totally cool, Buffy! And she has powers!"

Buffy looked at her, "You're a demon?"

Charisma nodded, "Ice princess."

Spike looked at the Slayer, "A good demon." Spike added, "So keep your bleedin' pointy objects away."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "I'm not gonna hurt her."

"Whose up for a drink?" Spike asked standing and walking into the kitchen.

Buffy found that this time she was the one following him into the kitchen to be alone. "What's this?" Buffy asked.

Spike looked down at his hand, the Mickey Mouse cup. "A cup." He answered.

"I mean… the demon you brought into my house!"

"She told you what she was, she's an Ice Princess."

"What powers do they have."

"She can turn things to ice." Spike explained pouring some lemonade into a cup. "She's got some others. Why?"

"I have a bad feeling about her, Spike."

"That's nice." Spike said grabbing the cup.

"What is she? A weak attempt to make me jealous?" She asked.

"No, actually when I started dating her, you, pet, were the last person that came to my mind."

Buffy looked at him, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I love her, and she loves me."

"In two days Spike? That's not possible!" Buffy explained, "Not for you!"

Spike shook his head, "Why not? You think I still dream of a crypt for two? With a white picket fence?" Spike asked, "Not anymore, love. My eyes are clear."

Buffy felt new tears spring to her eyes, this was Christmas! Why was he saying all this, "You can't fall out of love with someone over night, Spike."

Spike shook his head, "Obviously you can, love." He told her, "I did, I don't see why you bloody care. I offered you everything I had and you threw it back in my face." Spike told her. "So, just leave it."

Buffy looked at him and blinked her tears away, "It's a spell." She exclaimed, "Its got to be."

Spike sighed, "No, it's not." He told her, he grabbed the lemonade and walked into the living room handing it to Charisma. She smiled up at him, and when he sat down beside her she snuggled up next to him.

Buffy watched the whole thing. She couldn't do this anymore, She knew he loved her, he used to… What did this girl do to make him fall out of love? What did she do to make him love her… to take him away? She watched as he dipped his head down and caught Charisma's lips in a gentle kiss. The kind of kisses she would never let him give her.

Dawn watched her sister's face as she watched Spike and Charisma. Of course she already knew about the new couple, she didn't think Buffy would care. She was always calling him evil and soulless. So why did the relationship bother her so much?

Magic Box

Buffy walked into the Magic Box and saw Anya at the register counting her money, "Anya?" She said, "I need your help." Buffy told the ex demon, "What do you know about Ice Princess'?"

"Nasty demons." Anya said, "If I were you I'd stay away." Anya put the money back into the register and turned to Buffy, "You don't have to fight one do you?"

"Umm, no, actually… Spike's dating one." Buffy said. "Do… do they have the power to make someone fall in love with them?"

"Yes." Anya told her, "But they only use it when they want to, they make direct eye contact." Anya explained, "Then they get into the male… or females, head."

"So… they're dangerous?"

"Not unless they want to be." She said, "They're aloud to chose, a weather of not they wanna be evil or not." She explained.

Buffy sighed, "So this… demon, she can have Spike under a love spell?"

"Spike's in love with her?" Anya asked, "Lucky guy."

Buffy sighed, she wasn't getting anywhere. She knew that Charisma had Spike under some kind of spell. She just needed to know how to undo it.

TBC…

REVIEW!!


	8. A Blue Christmas

Spike walked into the crypt, a cold feeling hitting him as he past the crypt door. He sighed seeing his princess lying on the bed and it was snowing. Inside. She was laughing and twirling her arms around above her head, indicating that she was the one making it snow. "I thought you needed to stay warm?" Spike said walking up to the bed, laying next to her.

Charisma smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, "I have you to help me do that."

Spike dipped his head down catching her lips in his, kissing her gently. Charisma pushing him down on his back straddled his waist. She giggled. "Have you been a good boy this year?" she asked running his fingers up his chest.

The snow continued to fall,

"Gonna soak the sheets, pet." Spike told her.

"So are we." She smiled.

The Summers House

"No!" Dawn whined, "We can't open our gifts until Spike gets here!"

Xander rolled his eyes, "Then can we just open the ones that have nothing to do with him?" Xander asked, "Me and Anya need to head out early, the job is having a Christmas party." Xander explained.

"But it wont be right." Dawn commented, "He gave me the heaviest gift!"

"Really?" Anya asked.

Buffy sighed, "He's probably doing Charisma." She mumbled.

"What?" Tara asked looking over at the Slayer standing next to her.

Buffy looked at her, smiling softly, "Nothing."

"What do you think it is?" Anya asked grabbing the gift and shaking it.

"Hey!" Dawn yelled. "It could break!"

Willow turned to Buffy, "Buffy, did he get you anything?"

Buffy ran her palms up and down her arms and shook her head, "No… didn't expect him too."

"I-If Spike comes… do you think h-he'll bring Charisma?" Tara asked.

Dawn looked up at the witch, "WHEN he comes, yes, he's bringing her."

The front door opened and Spike and Charisma walked into the room, "Sorry we're late." Spike said, "We um had a bit of a snow problem."

Charisma laughed.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

Spike's eyes met Buffy's and Buffy noticed for once there was not any pain in them, there was no fear, and Charisma gave that to him… The best Christmas present she could ever give him was to just back away. Let him be happy.

Buffy sighed, could she really do that? Now that she knew it could be a spell?

"OHMIGOD!" Dawn's high-pitched scream broke Buffy back into reality. Buffy looked at her sister, confused. "It's an I-pod!" She screeched, "Ohmigod Spike! I loooooooooove you!" Dawn jumped up giving Spike a hug.

"An I-pod?" Anya asked, "That's… expensive."

Spike smiled, "I was lookin' for an MP3 player for you, bit, but I saw that and I figured you would like that, it's got the MP3 player built into it." Spike told her, "Goes onto the internet, got word, does a bunch of stuff I can't even spell." He smiled.

Charisma smiled at the young girl, "I was thinking maybe me and you can go shopping?" Charisma asked, "For clothes and things."

Dawn smiled and turned to Buffy who had a sad look on her face, "I-if that's okay with you… Buffy."

Charisma looked at Buffy, big smile, "You can come with us… I mean if you don't trust me…"

Spike's eyes shot to Buffy, begging her to tell his girlfriend that she trusted her.

"Will Spike be going with you?" Buffy asked.

Charisma nodded, "I think I can find someway to get him out of that old crypt." Charisma smiled. Charisma frowned when she noticed Buffy look down, a frown crossing her lips, "I'm sure he'll have no problem with going."

"One question?" Xander said, "You're a beautiful woman… what do you see him Spike?"

Spike sent Xander a glare, "Whelp." He warned, "If you don't want to be missing some parts I'd watch what you say to _my_ girl."

Buffy's face fell for the thousandth time that night; this wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was always the one with the boyfriend; he was always the one feeling horrible about it… what was wrong with her? This was a _vampire_, she looked over at him. He was helping Dawn open her I-pod, the ridiculously expensive gift he shouldn't be able to afford. Now she knew he wasn't lying when he said he could get money.

Dawn was laughing, smiling, she only did it when she was around Spike… Only _really_ smiled.

"Spike, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Buffy asked politely.

Spike nodded, he stood up and followed Buffy into the kitchen, "What's wrong, pet?"

"Why did you get her that?" Buffy asked, "That… gift… is way to much money, are you purposely trying to make me look bad now?" Buffy asked, "You know I can't match that!"

Spike looked at her, shocked, "Are you yelling at _me_ for getting Ni-Dawn something she asked for?"

"How do you know I didn't already get it?" Buffy asked.

"Like you said, you can't afford it." Spike said smartly. "She asked me for it over the summer—"

"She's _not _your sister, Spike." Buffy snapped, "Stop acting like she is." She looked at him, "She's mine."

Spike looked at her, anger burning in his blue eyes. Anger she once again put there. "Maybe you should _start_ acting the part, Slayer."

Buffy sent him an angry glare, "Who the hell are you to tell me how to treat _my_ sister?" Buffy asked, "I've been thre—"

"I know you've been threw hell and back." Spike told her, "But right now, to tell you the truth, I'm sick of your whining, you're not in heaven, and I'm sorry, but the world isn't going to stop spinning just for you. So you need to get yourself back together, or one day you're not even goin' to have the bloody friends you have now."

Buffy looked at him, tears burning her eyes.

"I'm sorry you're in pain, Slayer, but I can't be your bloody love sick puppy anymore." He told her, "I'm out, you kick me, I'll fight back."

Buffy blinked away the tears, "She's a Ice Princess, she has the power to make you fall in love with her—"

"God, Buffy! Would you stop for one second? I tried to love you." He told her, "I tried to make you happy, tried to look at you, but you wouldn't let me. You wouldn't even let me kiss you unless it was brutal." Spike said, "So, now. I'm not hurt anymore, you can't hurt me anymore."

"I—"

"So maybe it was a spell." Spike said, "But she makes _me_ happy. Maybe you don't know what that is anymore… but now I finally do."

"Spike! You need to open your gift!" Dawn screamed from the other room.

"Yes!" Anya's voice echoed threw the kitchen, "I want the present!"

Buffy looked at him, "Spike…"

"I'm sorry." He said. "You didn't want what I had to offer… when I offered it."

Buffy closed her eyes. "But… I want it now."

Spike gave him a shrug, turned and walked into the living room.

TBC..

MERRY Christmas!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry… not a happy Christmas in Sunyndale… for Buffy at least…

REIVEW PLEAS?!


	9. I still Do

Buffy lay on her bed, she stared up at the ceiling. The whole room was dark; the only light shining threw the window, the window that haunted her with so many memories. Memories of how he was climb up and watch her. Watch her sleep, watch, worship.

Why couldn't she just say it? Tell him that she wanted to be with him. Really with him. Not that in her mind it would make any difference. She pretty much told him she he shot it right back at her. And it was all Charisma's fault. She was to blame. The girl had a death wish. Taking the Slayer's man!

Crypt

Spike walked into the crypt holding two brown paper bags, he walked into the kitchen area and before he got the chance to put the bags down he slid on… ice? And fell on to the floor. "Bloody hell!" Spike screamed.

Charisma walked up the rabbit hole and smiled at her boyfriend, "What are you doing?"

"What am I bloody doing?!" She demanded looking at all the food and blood scattered all over the floor. "I told you to stop makin' my bleedin' place into a ice wonder land!" Spike jumped up only to slip again and fall.

Charisma laughed and got a glare from the vampire, "Here," She said walking over to him, she held out her hand and helped him up. "See, its all good now."

Spike looked at his crypt, icicles hanging from the ceiling, ice masked over everything, a blanket of snow covered the furniture. "Look, pet, I love you, you know that, but… look at _my_ house!"

"Hello?" Dawn's voice came, "Woah!" Dawn called happily, "Look at this place! It's awesome!" She knelt down and made a snowball, then she threw it at Spike.

Spike closed his eyes, growling, "Bit? What are you doing here?" He asked not turning.

Charisma rolled her eyes, "Sorry, Dawnie, Spike's in one of his moods. I think it's a vampire thing." She teased and Dawn giggled.

Spike vamped out, "You want to see one of my moods?" He asked and slip toward Dawn. She giggled when he threw her onto the couch and then.

"No No No!" Dawn shrieked, "Charisma! Stop him!" Dawn yelled in horror as Spike stalked toward her, Spike jumped on the couch and started to tickle her. "HAHAHA! Spike! I'm serious! I'll fight back!"

"Spike!" Charisma laughed.

Spike reached out and grabbed Charisma around the waist and pulled her down on the couch as well, he tickled both of them. Spike looked down at the to hysterical girls, "Spike! I'm the only one here who actually has to breath!" Dawn screamed.

Spike chuckled, "Sorry, bit." He said letting go of the two girls. _His _two girls.

Something was wrong, that didn't sound right. Not to his own two ears. He loved Charisma, Charisma loved him. Loved… why didn't that sound right either?

Charisma looked at Spike as he struggled with his thoughts, she was loosing her hold on him. He was strong. She grabbed his cheeks and kissed him hungrily a pink essence moving from her mouth to his, as they broke apart.

Spike looked at her, lovingly. "Right." He looked at Dawn who was rolling her eyes at the couple.

"Can you say "G" rated for the niblet?" Dawn asked.

Spike smiled, "Sorry, bit." He sat back on the couch, looked at his lover who smiled at him, "You mind?"

Charisma rolled her eyes and waved her hand, the whole crypt was dry, and warm. Or as warm as crypts were. Dawn smiled, "So, Spike, did you get any hot cocoa?" Dawn hoped of the couch and grabbed the bags, "Nope, no hot chocolate." She mumbled, "We always have it for you."

Spike looked at the younger girl, "Sorry, bit, I'll get some next time, there's some chips and things in there though."

Dawn grabbed the bag of chocolate chip cookies and jumped onto the couch, "What are we watching?" She asked grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch she wrapped it around herself as Charisma leaned her head down on Spike's shoulder he wrapped an arm around her.

Dawn watched as Spike kissed Charisma on the top of the head, "You know? I'm just going to head home." Dawn said.

"You can stay." Spike said turning to the youngest Summers'.

"Nah, I still have homework to do… and Buffy wants me home."

Spike nodded, "Right, she doesn't know you're here… does she?"

Dawn shrugged, "Doubt she would know if a tornado hit and she was right in the middle of it," Dawn said,

Spike looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"She'd totally…" Dawn shook her head, "Never mind, you two get back too… what ever you want to do with the kid gone."

Spike stood up, "I'll walk you."

Summers' House

Buffy sat in the kitchen, she saw Spike and Dawn walk passed the fence and toward the house, she smiled when she didn't see Charisma following. She waited, Spike opened the door for Dawn and both of them poured into the room. Spike looked at Buffy sitting at the table and offered her a small smile, "Hey, pet."

Buffy smiled softy at him, "Hey, Spike."

Dawn sat down next to Buffy, "So, Spike, do you want some hot chocolate?" Dawn offered.

Spike looked at her, her puppy dog eyes, "Sure, why not."

Dawn smiled and started to make the three cups of hot chocolate, "So, Spike, how's the North Pole?" Dawn started the conversation.

"Snowy." Spike answered.

Buffy gave both of them a confused frown, "What?"

"Charisma made it snow." Dawn said excitedly.

"Oh… Charisma." Buffy mumbled.

"The whole place!"

"Better not bloody go back and find the place covered in ice again."

"She can do that?" Buffy asked.

"She can make the whole town white if she wanted to." Spike answered.

"She could?!" Dawn asked, "This is sooo cool! My best-friend now has a girlfriend who can make school get cancelled!"

Buffy rolled her eyes and Dawn sat down next to her, spike though, kept his distance. He leaned against the wall. Watching the two sisters very closely. Buffy took a deep breath, why couldn't she just say it? three little words. "Spike, I-"

Buuffy stopped when she noticed the attention she'd gained from the vampire, she gulped, it shouldn't be this hard. Why couldn't she just come out and say it? "I…"

"You?" Spike asked his eyes narrowed. He pushed himself up off the wall and sat down across from Buffy.

Dawn stood up, "So, um… I'll be right back… have to pee." She explained dully. She got up and walked out of the room.

"Wh-when I got back." Buffy started, "You were the only one there for me… you looked after me." Buffy explained, "Even if I didn't want to admit it then.. You did." Buffy explained, "Thank you… for that."

Spike just stared at her.

"So, I've been doing a lot of the thinking... Since you and Charisma started… dating." Buffy explained, "Are you sure she's right for you?" Buffy asked, "This is me, not judging Buffy, Friend Buffy, she just seems… not your type."

"I know what you mean." Spike said standing and walking up to the pot of hot Chocolate. He poured the Chocolaty goodness into three cups. He handed Buffy her mug and then took his and sat down beside her. "Never thought I would get over you."

Buffy forced a smile, "right, why would you want to love me." Buffy whispered, she looked at him hoping he wouldn't hear her. He did. "Sorry… I just… it's weird."

Spike looked at her, broken Slayer, "I still love you." Spike told her honestly, "Just… not relationship love anymore." Spike tilted his head. "You know I suck at lying so I just don't do it. or at least… I suck at lying to you… and Dawn."

Buffy looked at him, "Everything's so screwed up."

Spike nodded, "T'll get easier." Spike promised, "Everything, you just need to take it one day at a time."

Buffy looked down at her cocoa, "C-can it ever be like it was?" Buffy asked, "Before… I hate this feeling." Buffy said tears welling in her eyes.

Spike looked at her, falling apart right in front of him. She would have never done this before. Their relationship was clearly sex. Nothing more, nothing less. Two days ago he would have been more then happy for the way she'd been treating him.

A part of him new she was right, you can't fall out of love with someone over night and in love with someone else. Not when it came to him anyway, he was the long-haul type of guy. He never let go. So why? Why was it so easy for Charisma to get in like this.

How could he loose all those feelings he had for the slayer?

TBc…

REVIEW PLEASE!!

Thanks for the reviews!!!


	10. This isn't Over

---- : Glad you're liking the story! Thanks for the review!!

Ella : You asked so you get the next chap lol Thanks for the review!

gypsy-jin: ya ya always with the picky lol don't worry Spike's moon eyes are for Buffy and Buffy only… maybe me but only in my dreams… glad you liked the story! Thanks for the review!

sPiKe-RoX07: I wasn't originally going to put her in there the fic was going to be based on how Buffy treated him season 6 and how badly it was. Then I decided I'm not good with the short stories lol… Thanks for the review!

Buffys Dead Lover: Yup snow comes in second with Buffy lol thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying the story!

Shania Maxwell: Glad you're liking the story! Thanks for the review!!

spikes-slayer29590: Glad you're liking the story! Thanks for the review!!

funkydevil206: Glad you're liking the story! Thanks for the review!!

here you go… Glad you're liking the story! Thanks for the review!!

Spike's Girl Luna Ash: here you go! Glad you're liking the story! Thanks for the review!!

----

Buffy walked up to the crypt, she'd been reading up on Ice Princess' and knew all Charisma's weakness, just incase she ever needed them. She opened the crypt door and walked into the room, there was a slick layer of ice covering the couch and the ceiling had icicles hanging down from the crypt ceiling.

"What are you doing here?" Charisma's voice echoed threw the Crypt. Buffy turned and watched Charisma walks out of the bedroom, her bare form in only a white blanket.

"I… I was looking for Spike." Buffy explained.

"He's still asleep. Long night."

Buffy nodded, "I thought… I need to talk to him—"

"I told you, he's asleep."

"Why are you keeping him from me?" Buffy asked, "Afraid the hold you have on him will break when he realizes he's still in love with me?"

"He's not in love with you anymore, he's in love with me, you need to get over yourself, Spike obviously has."

"It's a spell, Spike loves me."

"No, honey, he doesn't." She said, "Stop living in the past."

"Bloody!" Spike yelped and walked out of the bedroom wearing nothing.

"Spike! Get! Clothes!"

Spike looked at Buffy, then down at his bare man parts.

Buffy's eyes widened. "S-Spike…"

Charisma grabbed the black pants off the counter and shoved them at him, "Look at your own vampire, Slayer! I got this one!"

Spike quickly shoved himself into his pants. "B-Buffy! What are you doing here?!"

Buffy blushed, "Dawn… she needs help… with her… um, homework."

"History?" Spike asked.

Buffy nodded, "Yeah…"

"I really need to get a phone."

Charisma rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the obvious…" Charisma stated, "I'll get one today." She promised and looked at Buffy, "What are you staring at?"

Buffy noticed she was staring at Spike's chest and looked away quickly, "So, yeah." She started to walk away.

"Hold on." Spike said, "I'll come with you."

Buffy stopped and looked at Charisma. "Perfect." She whispered.

All the sudden Anya and Willow walked into the crypt. "Buffy! You were right! It was a spell!" Willow said, "Spike! She's got you under a love spell."

Spike looked at the witch, "What?"

"Charisma, she's got you under a love spell." She explained, "You've been breaching it lately that's why I picked it up." Willow told the vampire.

"That's ridiculous!" Charisma laughed, "I don't have him under any spell." She said looking at Spike, "Look, they're all her friends, she's obviously in love with you. If you ask me they're probably going to doing a love spell on you to Buffy."

Buffy shook her head, "Spike, you know we wouldn't do that. And what? I'm not in love with him!"

"Umm, Buffy, the reversal." Willow said, "You need to tell him you love him."

Buffy looked at Willow, "B-but… that would be a lie."

"Would it?" Willow asked.

Spike turned to Charisma, "Is it a spell?"

Charisma laughed nervously, "O-of course not!"

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not!"

Spike turned to Willow, "You said I've been breaking out of it?" Willow nodded, "How?"

"Your love for Buffy." She explained, "There are little times when it breaks threw and Charisma catches it, I guess, she kisses you and her essence enters you." She explained. "I have a book you can look at." She offered.

"Get out." Spike whispered.

"Spike, I—" Charisma started.

"Go!" He screamed.

Charisma walked out of the crypt. "You're going to be sorry." Was her last words to him.

Spike turned to Willow, "So? Do your little reversal spell."

"Actually, that's up to Buffy." Anya said breaking into the conversation, "See, the person who you love and loves you back needs to break the spell."

Spike sighed, "Great, so I'm stuck like this forever then?"

"If Buffy doesn't say it." Anya explained, "Or you might be able to break it." She told him, "You know, on your own. But she's had you under it so long… doesn't really seem possible."

"So, I'm screwed." He moved to in front of his couch.

Buffy looked at Spike then at her friends, "Can you guys head out?" She asked, "Me and Spike… we should talk."

Spike watched as the witch and ex-demon left and looked at the Slayer. "Look, I'm really not in the mood—" With out warning Buffy pushed him into sitting position on the couch. "Blo—" She kissed him gently on the mouth. Her hands moving up to loop around his neck.

Spike's hands moved to her lower back pulling her closer to him. "Spike." She whispered when the pulled apart, "I… I love you."

"Love, you didn't have to say it." Spike told her, "It broke when you kissed me."

Buffy nodded, "I-I know, I felt it."

"So… then?"

"I meant it." She whispered.

"Then you'll have no problem sayin' it again?" He asked a cocky smile on his lips.

Buffy smiled, "I love you, William the Bloody." Spike jumped up off the couch with Buffy in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck. Spike leant in and kissed her pinning her against the wall to the crypt and him. "Spike." She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go back to my house." She whispered, "To… my room?"

Spike smirked, "And what would you have me do with you? In your room?"

"Hmm, I was thinking… maybe I could do some stuff to you." She whispered with a playful smile.

Spike forgot he didn't have to breath, "I… that works to."

TBC…

REVIEW PLEASEE!!!


End file.
